oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Azureleaf
History Clara has spent her whole life in the Kingdom of Ergon. Growing up, things weren't exactly easy as her family was by no means rich. Most days were spent doing physical labors from unloading merchant carts to helping erect new buildings in Haven. The best days though, were the days she would sneak off and watch the smiths practice their trade. The roaring fires of the forge, the loud clang of the hammer as it shapes the malleable steel, the hiss of freshly quenched blade. All of it spoke to her soul and drew her back time and time again. When she was old enough, she apprenticed under the weaponsmiths and armorsmiths of Haven and felt as though she had found her calling. When she was not working on an order, Clara would often try to forge an ancestral weapon her mother was teaching her how to use, the double-bladed sword. Clara spent many months replicating the curve and balance of the blades, while this proved difficult for the young blacksmith, this help her greatly improve her skills. Clara would continue smithing for several years, enjoying everything she looked forward to as a child. Yet, something was still missing, a sense of purpose is what she figured but she had no idea where to find it. In times of peace, the need for weapons and armor is limited to bold adventurers and new soldiers and guards in training. This changed when one fateful day, her forge was visited by some acolytes of Sarenrae. They were in need of some new scimitars for their new memebers for an upcoming festival. Clara was more than happy to oblige, she took down the order and let them know the order would be ready the morning of the festival. On the festival day, only one acolyte showed up to pick up the order, however, he was unable to move them all, so Clara offered her help. She was invited to stay and participate if she'd like, so Clara had some fun at the Festival of Burning Blades. At the festival, the faithful dip weapons in pitch and oil, lighting them on fire in celebration. Clara not being one to join in and have some fun, followed suit, dipping one of the scimitars into oil and igniting off of another's blade. However, her blade glowed with a bright white light. On Burning Blades, this normally means that the faithful's life may be in danger. Clara was not a follower, but the acolytes took this as a sign, not that she was in danger, but that she was chosen by the Dawnflower to become someone special. In the days following the festival, Clara met frequently with the acolytes. She asked many questions about Sarenrae and what they were about. Temerance and Patience in all things, Compassion, Peace, Redemption. The more she though about it, the more it made sense. This is how she could find her place in the world and help people, she could find her purpose. About a month later, Clara joined the church of the Dawnflower and went on to become a Warpriest of Sarenrae, using her strength to protect the commonfolk in any way she could. Adventuring Life Londorwin War? Outright war had not yet been declared between the Orcs of Londorwin, but tensions were rising. As such, the Haven military was sending out willing adventurers to help out where they can. Clara first joined a rag-tag group of adventurers tasked with capturing two Orc brothers for interrogation along with any other information they could find in the camp. This devolved into a bloody battle on both sides, the battle subsided in favor of the Clara and her allies, but many were soaked with blood in the frantic melee. Most recently, Clara joined a party to aid a small village that had been taken over by Orcs. They had gathered most of the villagers in the center of town when the group showed up. The adventuring party quickly engaged the Orcs, attempting to prevent them from encircling the townsfolk, but failed. What happened next has caused Clara to question her choices. In broken Ergonian, one of the Orcs warned about the group coming closer, watching as her allies ignored this warning, Clara continued her assault to reach the villagers. This ended in the slaughter of many innocents and only a handful survived... and she knew that it was partially her fault for not stopping her allies. She survived, covered in blood, both hers, Orcish blood, and the blood of the villagers she helped bury. This has weighed heavily upon her and she is figuring out what she can do in the future to prevent it. Most likely, it may be that she forcibly stops her companions - despite not sharing a language with many of them. Clara participated in a few other skirmishes with the Orcs, with only one notable confrontation. Accompanying Utstrk on a mission to retake a fort near Anvildor from a band of Orcs. The party managed to clear their way into the fort and even defeated a giant Orc champion along the way. When confronted with the Orcish leader, Clara stepped forward and learning from her past mistakes, stepped forward and began negotiating with the Orcs so their remaining kin would leave without further bloodshed. Whether or not Clara's words actually reached them, they did leave the fort and the mountain peacefully after following the talks. The Red Hand While enjoying some time away from adventuring with some friends, Clara had her first encounter with a group known as The Red Hand. A man, later identified as the "Palm of the Red Hand" gave Clara a message for Cobble and Saraxxis. A warning that their organization was looking for and killing dragons and that Cobble and Saraxxis best be ready for them. Upon relaying this, the group of adventurers followed the Red hand and were humbled in a battle with two of their members, but were spared as their job was just to deliver a message. Later, Clara would accompany her friends to a "meeting" with them in Rike. Again they encountered the "Palm of the Red Hand" along with some other companions. A large scale battle broke out in the empty streets and Clara found herself beaten and barely able to keep up, causing her to lose some confidence in her abilities. In the end, they were able to defeat the man after he kidnapped a friend and escaped to a Church of Sarenrae. After the battle, Clara and several friends donated money to help restore the church and a new haven of the Healing Light can now be found on the outskirts of Rike. Her most recent skirmish with them was to find a koboldnapped Cobble. While her allies were on edge and letting stress and anger get the better of them, Clara was able to show compassion to her foes. She healed one of the thugs and for her compassion was given information that many of the men in the sewers were wavering in loyalty and may be able to be convinced to flee or surrender. The group was able to subdue and fight their way through the sewers finally encountering an alchemist know as the "Wrist of the Red Hand". After the loss of her husband, "Palm of the Red Hand", she was emotionally unstable and was willing to destroy Cobble, herself and anyone else who got close. In a flash, the party was able to snag the soulstone containing their friend and defeat her before her bombs destroyed everything. After dispatching the remaining operatives, the party returned to help their friend escape his imprisonment. With two of its ranked leaders defeated, Clara can only guess as to how many remain and when they will strike again. The Blessing Shortly after dealing with the Red Hand, Clara began to have doubts about her abilities and her role as a priestess of Sarenrae. She had failed to protect her friends and turn some foes from evil. Then she began to hear voices in her dreams, voices that encouraged her and her doubt began to fade. One day however, the voice became a cry for help. After several days, Clara followed her instincts and began making her way to the source, not knowing what she would find. Clara encountered several anti-paladins along the way to a desecrated church where an Astral Deva was being held. Who she found was someone she never expected. Clara came face to face with her equal, a warpriest named Ecco, a follower of a Dark God. During their dialogue, Clara came to know that Ecco was from the area around Stillwater, she was a survivor of the Void. She had turned to darkness because nobody came for them, nobody helped in their hour of need. During a climatic battle against Ecco , several demons and a group of Anti-Paladins, Clara was able to free the Astral Deva from her confinement. Together they defeated their foes and put an end to the demon summoning. Clara found herself in a difficult situation, should she kill the remaining Anti-Paladins and Ecco, or should she spare them and try to turn them to the light despite the fact she may likely fail. Clara decided do spare them as more bloodshed would not solve the problem. For this, Clara was granted a blessing by the Angel, once she holds dear and has renewed her commitment to help people and find peace. The Rift After some time, the cultists that created the first rift were attempting a ritual to create a second. Clara, knowing how dangerous this one went to investigate along with a group of adventurers. After a hurried battle through a fort, the group found themselves peering down into a gate to a demi-plane. Knowing the cultists were making their final move, the group jumped in. They found the remaining cultists around a evil summoning circle, slowly killing one another to fuel it's profane magics. The group was unable to stop the completion of the ritual and five orbs around the circle began to glow and proceeded to burst. Revealing 5 figures with legendary weapons. They would soon find out that demons now possessed the bodies of five legendary heroes along with their historic weapons. The adventurers were let off easy, but knew they had to deal with this threat before things got worse. For her part, Clara was able to track down the demon possessing the legendary pirate lord Zhilvantes. Leading expiditions to his hideout in the Silver Isles, they found a strange curse had befallen the residents of the island for some time. A curse that traps you in a 10 minute time loop. Memories, life, death, emotions. It all reset during the loop. As they travelled across the island, seeking out beacons to weaken the curse and reveal the pirate's location, they found more and more people afflicted. Clara spent a lot of time here trying to weaken the curse. Eventually she was able to use her magics to free people even before the final confrontation. Upon lighting the last beacon, the final showdown began. After a grueling battle, with the pirate revealing his three-sword cutlass style, Clara and others were able to win. Freeing Zhilvantes from the demon and letting him find rest. Before leaving the island, Clara and the rest did what any self-respecting adventurers would do.... and dug up his treasure. Riches beyond any of them had seen before. Finally, Clara returned later to put a replica of his sword and made a small grave for him at the site of his treasure. Honoring the once great hero one last time. In the final moments of her world, the rift began to expand, engulfing towns and anything else in it's path. Spilling forth were alien creatures not seen before - Thii. In a last ditch effort to protect Ergon, remaining adventurers were dispatched to protect as many towns as possible from the assualt. A deadly last-stand was posed outside of the gates of Haven. One last chance to protect the city before it was overrun. Here, several brave adventurers and Clara were able to slay the leader of the assault and forced the Thii back to the ever expanding Rift. However, their victory was short lived. Shortly the rift would expand and engulf all of Ergon and it's people. Clara and the others found themselves in a very familiar world, but not quite the same as they used to know. She would learn that she was a part of another 'Timeline' that had merged with the current timeline of Oustomia. Appearance Clara is a tall half-elven woman with blue hair and eyes. She is rarely seen in her casual garb, much preferring her armor or her artisan's clothing. Despite the scimitar being the favored weapon Sarenrae, Clara still favors the ancestral heritage of the Double-Bladed Sword. Recently she has acquired an almost otherworldly glow after receiving the blessings of an Astral Deva. Personality Clara becomes rather serious when it comes to fighting and protecting others. Attempting to keep the enemies focused on her instead of her allies. Outside of the battlefield, she is kind and generous. Helping others as she is able and loves interacting with new people. Friends Cobble & Saraxxis - Everyone's Favorite Kobold. Despite his small stature, he and Clara have fought alongside in many battles. Clara knows she can count on him and his dragon Saraxxis for help in times of need. Irilith - A skilled gunner and alchemist, Irilith is often found accompanying Cobble. Clara is always happy to see Irilith as her marksmanship with a guns unmatched. Zig'Mah - A small Gecko-kin who seems to have taken a liking to all the ladies, attempting to earn "Good Boy Points" with them. Zig'Mah and his companion Khota have been on many adventures with Clara. Zig'Mah is also one of Clara's best customers and always appreciates when he drops by. While she doesn't know exactly how many "Good Boy Points" he's earned, she likes to keep the number he's earned with her a secret. Colli - A mute catfolk that is also one of Clara's best customers. Recently, his help in the Silver Isles has been invaluable in figuring out the mysteries around Zilvantes. Enemies The creatures coming out of the Void. The demon Infused "Heroes" of the past. Thii. Current Activities Clara can often be found crafting weapons and arms in Haven, knowing that her customers may well become her allies one day in her fight against the darkness. In her spare time, she has been trying to visit Ecco, trying to find common ground and help her find peace and redemption. Category:Timeline_B_Characters Category:Player Characters